


Søndag 12:30

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [14]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Facetime, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Isak and Even FaceTime





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is following this series and leaving kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!
> 
> God Jul everybody! I love you all!

When Even appears on Isak’s phone screen, he’s wearing a Santa hat and a red and white stripy sweater. He has a wide toothy grin on his face and his eyes look like they’re shimmering from the way the light is reflecting off them. He looks good, and Isak can’t help but feel giddy that he gets to call him his boyfriend. It’s the best Christmas gift he could ever ask for.

“Hey.” Isak says, smiling widely at him.

“Hi.”

“New sweater?”

Even looks down and tugs on the woolen garment. “Yeah. Do you like it?”

“Yeah. You look like a cute candy cane.”

Even laughs and wiggles his eyebrows. “Cute, huh?”

“The cutest.”

Even looks down shyly for a moment and then grins at him again. “What did you get?”

“A couple of sweaters, some Xbox games, some socks.”

“Chocolate?”

“Oh, yeah. Tons. What did you get?”

“Similar stuff. I got a vinyl player with a couple of albums.”

“We’ll have to listen to it next time I come over.”

“Yeah. We can put Nas on.”

“You got Nas?”

“Yep. Illmatic.” Even smiles.

“Awesome.”

“Did you have a good night?”

“Yeah it was good. Pretty chill. Just drinking and watching television. What about you?”

“Same. My cousins came over though, so we played a few games. They’re pretty young, so there was a lot of arguing.”

Isak laughs. “It wouldn’t be Christmas without arguing.”

“Did your parents get into a fight then?”

“No. It was pretty chill actually.”

Even hums. “I’m glad. I liked seeing you at church.”

“Next time I’ll actually introduce you to my parents.”

“There’s no rush.” Even says kindly.

“I want to. I just didn’t want to drop anything on my mum.”

“I get it, Isak. Don’t worry about it. Next time, when you can warn her first.”

“You’re so nice.” Isak says, touching his fingertips to his phone screen as if he could just reach through and touch Even.

Even laughs. “And you’re a puddle of mush.”

“What? I was giving you a compliment!” Isak exclaims.

“Mm.” Even hums, smiling dumbly at him. “I wish I could be with you right now.”

“Me too.”

“We’ll meet up soon, right? I kind of, might of, missed you these past couple of days.”

“Oh really?” Isak smirks.

“You know what. No. I didn’t.”

“I’ve missed you too, idiot.” Isak laughs.

“I better go. Food’s almost ready.” Even sighs.

“Okay. I’ll text you later.”

“Love you.”

“You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments! 
> 
> If anyone would like to make some artwork for the series so that I can add “instagram” updates, please message me on tumblr!


End file.
